


B

by oohshethun



Category: BH Family, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO, EXOL, yeolmae
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshethun/pseuds/oohshethun
Summary: Si Byun Baekhyun, isang workaholic, he never really liked to go anywhere outside his office. He likes the busy city, he likes the emails, he likes the papers, he likes the coffee, wala naman sigurong problema, pero sabihin na nating, sukdulan na ang pagiging workaholic niya, kaya pinilit siya ng boss niya to go on a vacation. In the midst of his forced vacation he meets Park Chanyeol. Siya na nga ba ang uungkat sa mga tanong na;  bakit binubugbog ni Baekhyun ang kanyang sarili sa trabaho? Bakit once in a blue moon lang siyang ngumingiti? Bakit di na siya tulad ng datiI?





	B

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mausok, matraffic, masikip, maingay... the city.
> 
>  
> 
> Some people would do anything to get away from the modernizations and just stay at a quite place and have fun, but oddly, Baekhyun Byun isn’t like them.
> 
>  
> 
> Si Baekhyun Byun ay isang interior designer, he likes the papers, the pens, he likes the whole ambiance, in short workaholic ang mumc mo.
> 
>  
> 
> Di mo lang nakikita si Baekhyun pag holiday o di kaya... actually, pag holiday mo lang siya di nakikita.
> 
>  
> 
> Ganun talaga siguro, some people would rather be working than doing the opposite.
> 
>  
> 
> Walang nakakaalam kung bakit—walang nagtatanong kung bakit.
> 
>  
> 
> Di naman kasi problema ang kahiligan ni Baekhyun magtrabaho. Magaling naman siya sa larangan na kanyang pinili.
> 
>  
> 
> “Baek, meeting with boss later 1pm,” inform sakanya ng coworker at bestfriend niyang si Jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks JD,” sagot niya nang nakatingin parin sa mga papel na nirereview niya.
> 
>  
> 
> Common workers would think several reasons kung bakit magmemeeting with boss na urgent.
> 
>  
> 
> Wala naman sigurong meeting na 2 hours before ininform sayo diba? Pero sanay na siguro si Baekhyun dahil imbes na magisip ng libo-libong mga haka-haka ay patuloy nalang siyang nagreview ng mga designs sa bagong project na inassign sakanya.
> 
>  
> 
> And just in a flash, it’s almost 1. Pumunta na siya sa meeting room para sa meeting niya with boss.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sir? Pinatawag niyo raw po ako?” tanong ni Baekhyun pagpasok.
> 
>  
> 
> “Umupo ka,” unang sinabi sakanya ng boss niyang si Junmyeon, at sinunod niya naman.
> 
>  
> 
> “Baek, kilala mo ako and I don’t like beating around the bushes so didiretsyuhin na kita,” for the first time in his 6 years of working for the company ngayon lang siya kinabahan ng ganito.
> 
>  
> 
> “S-sir?” he never reached to this point of nervousness yet, NEVER.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alam ko at malinaw naman na mahal mo ang trabaho mo, at nirerespeto ko yon, but the thing is, you have day-offs, you can take leave for some reasonable time, but you never use it. So let’s make a deal, I will give you an all paid expense trip to anywhere, it’s a paid leave,” parang bigla siyang binuhusan ng malamig ng tubig, both with “akala ko ano na” and “wtf??” emotions mixed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Di naman po ako nanghihingi ng ganun,” aniya.
> 
>  
> 
> “I know, pero 2 years straight full attendance? That’s unreal kung iisipin, I think you deserve it, and this is a command not a request,”
> 
>  
> 
> Sa tagal ng pagtrabaho ni Baekhyun, he never wanted things like this, he doesn’t have a life outside work.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is that even possible sir?” tanong niya dito.
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course it is, and it’ll just be two weeks, kung iispin, the ratio is unfair pero you need it,” di niya talaga maprocess sa ulo niya..
> 
>  
> 
> “Remember this is a command,” he reminded him again.
> 
>  
> 
> He thinks about it thoroughly. Wala namang mapapala ang boss niya dito pero ito mismo ang pumipilit sakanya. Not your typical office scenario indeed.
> 
>  
> 
> But since it’s a command... wala na siyang magagawa
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay sir, but just for 2 weeks, no more,” sabi niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Deal,” he offers his hand and Baekhyun takes it.
> 
>  
> 
> “So asan mo gusto pumunta?” tanong ni junmyeon.
> 
>  
> 
> He’s been to every place in Luzon, pati na rin sa Visayas...
> 
>  
> 
> “Somewhere far from here? May I suggest sa Davao or—“
> 
>  
> 
> Then he remembers,
> 
>  
> 
> “Zamboanga, sir” aniya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Pardon?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sa zamboanga city po sir,” paglilinaw niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ok, I’ll contact my friend, you’ll leave tomorrow, no work. Just relaxation,” tumango naman siya.
> 
>  
> 
> Nagpaalam na siya at bumalik na sa kanyang desk.
> 
>  
> 
> Mamimiss niya to, yung mga papel.
> 
>  
> 
> Why is he doing this again?
> 
>  
> 
> Right. Wala siyang choice, dapat sundin niya si junmyeon.
> 
>  
> 
> Last day niya sa work, might as well tapusin niya na lahat ng trabaho.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hoy!” bigla siyang nagising sa kung anong dimensyon siya napadpad dahil sa pamilyar na sigaw ni Jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> “H-huh? Bakit?” nauutal na sagot niya, eto kasing si Jongdae kung saan saan sumusulpot.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ang swerte mo???? Like, paid vacation???? Tf??? Gurl????”
> 
>  
> 
> “Kung pwede lang nga ibigay sa iba gagawin ko, kasi naman eh, I have so many papers to sign, and such, bakit kasi to binibigay sakin?” tanong ni Baek.
> 
>  
> 
> “Baek, siguro di mo nanonotice kasi nga lubog ka na sa trabaho, pero narerealize mo ba na sa isang linggo, sa uwian ka lang nakakapaghinga at paminsan nga kahit sa bahay o holidays gumagawa ka parin ng trabaho, you need rest,” sabi sakanya ni Jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> “Siguro nga tama ka, pero pag wala yung isip ko sa trabaho, naiisip ko yun... alam mo na,” parang biglang nanghina si baekhyun sa mga binaggit niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “I totally understand, pero it’s for you, and no worries, I’m here para saluhin lahat ng trabaho mo, order ni boss yun, ah” sabi naman ni Jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> “Salamat talaga Jongdae, ni di ko na nga alam ano ang gagawin ko sa zamboanga,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sandale, sa zamboanga ka pupunta??? Anlayo, baket?” tanong ni jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> “I need to fulfill a promise pati na rin ang mga tanong, hahanapan ko na ng sagot,” sabi ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Good luck, call mo lang ako para magshare ng mga experiences dun ah, wag ka tatawag sakin kung tatanungin mo ako anong nangyayari dito sinasabi ko sayo ha! Kilala kita!” sigaw ni Jongdae, nako nakakabingi pero sanay na siya, sampung taon niya ng kilala to eh.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh siya, sige, una na ako, may aasikasuhin muna ako bago umuwi,” paalam ni jongdae at lumabas na mula sa kanyang opisina.
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> Paguwi niya sa kanyang condo ay kinuha niya na ang kanyang maleta na tadtad na ng alikabok, ilang taon niya rin itong di na nagamit o nagalaw man lang,
> 
>  
> 
> Pero bakit mabigat? May laman ba to?
> 
>  
> 
> Parang sumakit ang puso ni Baekhyun noong binuksan ang maleta, tila ba nawala ang mga bagay sa kanyang paligid.
> 
>  
> 
> Mga damit, litrato, souvenirs, di niya pala ito naaalis.
> 
>  
> 
> Nakakailang, di siya sanay makita ang sarili niyang sobra ang ngiti..
> 
>  
> 
> Inalis niya lahat ng mga bagay na nandun, maliban nalang ang instax camera niyang nakalimutan niyang meron pala siya, at ang pulang tshirt na napakahalaga.
> 
>  
> 
> Sinubukan niya yung camera ngunit wala itong film, ‘di bale, bibilhan ko nalang dun sa zamboanga’ banggit ng isip niya
> 
>  
> 
> Pagkatapos niyang magayos ng mga gamit na dadalhin niya ay nakareceive siya ng email, Hindi niya kasi pinapatay ang laptop niya pag di pa matulog, naging habit na rin siguro..
> 
>  
> 
> It’s from Junmyeon, kunin niya raw yung ticket nito sa bahay niya, 12pm ang flight, nagreply naman siya para sabihin ng nareceive niya ang mensahe..
> 
>  
> 
> Binura niya lahat ng nasa isipan at natulog na rin pagkatapos..
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> Pag-gising, agad na naghanda si Baekhyun at nagayos na rin, pupunta pa pala siya sa bahay ni Junmyeon utang kunin ang ticket kaya dun ang una niyang punta.
> 
>  
> 
> Dahil papunta naman siya sa airport pagkatapos kumuha nalang siya ng taxi para iwas hassle.
> 
>  
> 
> “have fun Baekhyun, ha?” paalala ni Junmyeon pagbigay ng ticket.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumango naman siya.
> 
>  
> 
> Isang oras nalang bago ang flight niya at nakatambay na siya ngayon dito sa loob ng airport, daming mga tao, mga iba’t-ibang mukha, nakakahilo, daming pamilya, magjowa..
> 
>  
> 
> Naalala niya tuloy kung paano sila magpalipas ng pagkabagot dati
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ **Sige**_ , game! Bilangin ang mga taong nakadamit ng pula!” sabi ni Baekhyun sakanya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ha! Isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat, lima—“
> 
>  
> 
> “Madaya ka naman eh!!! Sabi ko pula, eh orange yun damit nung babaeng yun eh!” reklamo ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hoy shade din kaya yun ng red, a little warmer and it’ll be!” depensa niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ewan ko sayo, hmp! Sige, ikaw na,” 
> 
>  
> 
> Nakakamiss.
> 
>  
> 
> Bigla bumalik ang isip ni Baekhyun sa katotohanan nung tinawag na ang kanyang flight.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumayo na siya dala-dala ang maleta niya.
> 
>  
> 
> Umupo na siya sa kanyang upuan, sakto, yung malapit sa bintana, ewan ni Baekhyun kung siya lang ba pero nakakagaan ng loob tignan ang mga ulap na parang abot-kamay mo lamang.
> 
>  
> 
> Parang biglang naging minuto ang mga oras dahil nakarating na sila sa kanilang destinasyon.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to Zamboanga City
> 
>  
> 
> Pagkatapos niya kunin ang mga bagahe niya ay lumabas na siya at kumuha ng taxi, buti nalang meron, mura lang naman ang bayad dahil malapit lang ang hotel.
> 
>  
> 
> First time niya sa zamboanga pero may konti na siyang kaalaman tungkol dito dahil sa research at stock knowledge na rin kumbaga.
> 
>  
> 
> Nasa Garden Orchids Hotel siya, isa sa mga kilalang hotel dito, maliit lamang ang Zamboanga ngunit moderno naman ito, bago lang ang mga taxi, mayroon silang Sta. Cruz Island na sobrang ganda sa mga litratong nakita niya.
> 
>  
> 
> Nagayos muna siya ng mga bagahe at lumabas na sa kanyang hotel room ilang sulitin ang araw.
> 
>  
> 
> Napayuhan siya na para mas tipid, mag jeep o mag tricy na lamang papunta.
> 
>  
> 
> “Magkano po papuntang kcc..?” naiilang na tanong ni Baekhyun dahil hindi siya sigurado kung tama ba ang pagkasabi niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Kayo po ser?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Po?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah.. 50 nalang po ser, mukhang turista kayo,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alam niyo ser? Nakakapanibago, kasi may mga tao pa pala na gusto pumunta dito samin, nakakalungkot kasi dahil sa mga nangyari noon akala siguro nila di na safe dito sa zamboanga”
> 
>  
> 
> Nagkapag-chika pa sila ni kuya driver, at binigyan pa siya ng mga karagdagang kaalaman tungkol sa asia’s Latin city.
> 
>  
> 
> “Andito na po tayo,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Salamat kuya, eto po yung bayad,” abot ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Pagpasok niya, mukhang konti lang ang tao.. dahil siguro weekdays?
> 
>  
> 
> Habang nililibot ang tingin may nabangga siya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah sht, sorry po,” di niya maiwasang mapamura dahil nabuhusan ng juice yung damit ng nabangga niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ok lang,” sabi ng lalaki.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hindi, kasalanan ko, turista kasi ako kaya di ko maiwasang tumingin sa paligid, sorry, uhm.. bilhan nalang kita ng damit? Mukhang may lakad ka, sorry talaga,” pagpapaliwanag ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ok lang talaga, walang problema,”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I insist,” pagpipilit ni Baekhyun kaya walang choice yung nabangga niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry again, nga pala, I’m Baekhyun Byun,” inabot niya ang kamay niya sa binata.
> 
>  
> 
> “Chanyeol Park,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Taga san ka pala?” pag-open topic ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Manila, I’m here for a quick vacation,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nakakapanibago, people in Manila would choose to go out of the country, o mga beaches, pero eto yung pinili mo?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah..” di nalang siya sumagot at ngumiti na lamang.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hmm... why not I show you around instead? I’ll be your tour guide!” excited na offer ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Di ba nakakaabala? Baka may work ka, or..?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Not a problem, I also insist,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay ngiti kaya tumango na lamang si Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ok,” nahihiyang ngiti ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sa totoo lang, simple lang naman ang zamboanga, kumpara sa Manila, konti lang ang maiooffer namin, pero I guarantee magiging masaya ka kahit sandali lang dito,” puno ng sayang sabi ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mas naging interesado ako,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nga pala, nakakain ka na ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> Umiling siya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tamang tama, nakakaumay naman kung fastfood ang kakainin natin dahil madaming ganun sa Manila, halika, dadalhin kita sa Sta. Cruz,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sandali, ok ka lang ba sa not-so-fancy na kainan?” dagdag nito bago hilain si Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumango lang naman si Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Mula sa mall papunta sa sinasabing kainan ni Chanyeol, madali lang nila iyon narating.
> 
>  
> 
> Sa ukay-ukay????
> 
>  
> 
> “Surprise..?” di malamang tono na banggit ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Promise, masarap ang mga pagkain dito,”
> 
>  
> 
> Dahil dito natandaan ulit ni Baekhyun ano ang pakiramdam na maexcite sa mga naging adventures. Nakakapanibago na muling maranasan iyon.
> 
>  
> 
> Umupo na si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol ang pumili ng mga orders nila dahil mukhang bihasa na ito.
> 
>  
> 
> “Eto na, etong sayo,” inabot na ni Chanyeol ang mga ulam at ang kanin.
> 
>  
> 
> “Di ko na binili yung ginisang kalabasa kasi may hipon daw,” sabi ni Chanyeol ng mahina ang boses.
> 
>  
> 
> “Huh? Coincidence, allergic din ako sa hipon,” ani Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah...”
> 
>  
> 
> Di na siguro napansin ni Baekhyun ang biglang pagkailang ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ilang araw ka lang dito?” tanong ni Chanyeol pagkatapos nilang kumain.
> 
>  
> 
> “2 weeks lang ako dito,”
> 
>  
> 
> “2 weeks? Matagal-tagal din yun, saan mo gustong pumunta? Baka pwede kitang masamahan,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Talaga? Gusto Kong pumunta sa mga beaches, kumain ng satti, mga ganon,” ani Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumango tango naman si Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Maaga kang gumising bukas, may pupuntahan tayo,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sasamahan mo ako? Seryoso ka dun?” di makapaniwalang banggit ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oo naman,” sabi ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sige, dun nga pala ako sa Garden Orchids hotel,” ani Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sige,”
> 
>  
> 
> Nagusap muna sila ng sandali ngunit di na nila namalayan na papalapit na ang takipsilim.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ihahatid ba kit—“ “di na, malapit lang naman, pwede akong mag taxi o tricycle,” agad na sinabi ni Baekhyun nang hindi pinapatapos sa pagsasalita si Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sige, kitakits bukas!”
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> Pumasok na si Baekhyun sa kanyang hotel room.
> 
>  
> 
> Di maipagkakaila na naenjoy niya ang kanyang araw.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘Kung andito ka lang sana..’ isip ni Baekhyun.. binura niya agad iyon dahil alam niyang magagalit nanaman ito sakanya.
> 
>  
> 
> Natapos ang araw ni Baekhyun ng hindi namamalayang nakatulog siya sa kakaisip.
> 
>  
> 
> bigla nag vibrate ang kanyang telepono, si Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> [Baekhyun, si Chan to, wun?]
> 
>  
> 
> Ha????
> 
>  
> 
> [?]
> 
>  
> 
> [ay sorry, where u now?]
> 
>  
> 
> Ah....
> 
>  
> 
> [papaalis na, hintayin mo na ako dyan,]
> 
>  
> 
> Napagusapan nilang magkita nalang sa lobby ng hotel.
> 
>  
> 
> Hindi na si Baekhyun ang tipo ng taong madaling magtiwala ngunit parang himala at nasa estrangherong lugar siyang nagbabakasyon kasama ng taong kahapon niya lang nakilala.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh Chanyeol,” bati niya dito noong abala sa telepono niya ang binata.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mahaba ang ruta natin ngayon, handa ka na ba?” excited na tanong ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Handa na,”
> 
>  
> 
> Dinala siya nito sa isang maliit na kainan malapit sa airport.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nabanggit mo kahapon na gusto mong subukan ang satti, well, eto na,”
> 
>  
> 
> Di nagtaggal ay nasa harapan na ni Baekhyun ang pagkaing nakita niya lang noon sa mga litrato.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yan ang satti, beef yan, kapares niyan yung kanin na pa some sort of triangle, tawag ng mga kaibigan ko dyan tahmu, tapos yan yung sauce, maanghang yan,” pageexplain sakanya nito.
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> “After satti, next stop is Pasonanca Park!” ani Chanyeol paglabas nila.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wala naman masyadong extravagant sa pasonanca park pero sa mga ganitong oras sobrang calming ang ambiance,” ani Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> Sumakay naman siya sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol para pumunta dun.
> 
>  
> 
> Ang daming ang jojogging, at sa kabila naman, may mga nagzuzumba.. pero totoo nga si Chanyeol, ang ganda ng surrounding, nakakakalma.
> 
>  
> 
> “Might as well know me well,” pag basag ng katahimikan ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m Chanyeol Park, I’ve been living here in zamboanga for 2 years, lame corporate job ang meron ako, yung kapatid ko si Ate Yoora, bagong kasal lang, at si mama at papa naman bumalik na dun sa Manila.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Taga Manila ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumango naman si Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> Kaya pala... parang iba.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ikaw naman?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Uhm.. well, I’m Baekhyun Byun, interior designer, nasa Europe ang pamilya ko at sa condo lang ako nagsstay,” tipid na sabi ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “You know? Nanotice ko sayo, you aren’t the talkative kind, noh?”
> 
>  
> 
> Tumango naman si Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Pagkalipas ng di malamang oras, nagdesisyon na silang umalis dun.
> 
>  
> 
> Nakilala ni Baekhyun ng lalo si Chanyeol dahil sa mga kuwento niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ay nga pala, I contacted my friend, sabi niya pwede tayong pumunta sa Sta. Cruz Island the day after,” ani Chanyeol pagpasok nila sa sasakyan.
> 
>  
> 
> “Talaga? Salamat,” masayang sambit ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Habang nasa kalagitnaan ng traffic may tumawag sa telepono ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello?... Yes... ok.. pupunta na ako dyan..”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry Baekhyun, kailangan ako sa work eh, urgent daw so I guess di kita masasamahan this day, sorry talaga,” ani Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay lang, pagod na rin ako eh, see you tomorrow nalang,” sagot nito.
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> Humiga agad si Baekhyun pagpasok sa hotel room.
> 
>  
> 
> Ano na kaya ang nangyayari dun sa Manila? Kamusta kaya sila Jongdae?...
> 
>  
> 
> Pinilit niyang tumayo para kunin ang mga damit na dadalhin niya sa Sta. Cruz Island.
> 
>  
> 
> Bakit ang gaan-gaan ng loob nito kay Chanyeol? Nakakapanibago talaga, di niya parin mawari...
> 
>  
> 
> Pero bakit siya natatakot? Ang hirap na rin kasi magtiwala ng todo..
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> Ang mga nakalipas na araw ay karaniwan lamang, at ngayon naghihintay na sila ng bangkang maghahatid sakanila sa Sta. Cruz Island, isang sikat na tourist spot dito sa zamboanga.
> 
>  
> 
> Kasama niya ngayon si Chanyeol at ang nagpakilalang Jongin, yung kaibigan ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> Pagdating nila ay biglang namangha si Baekhyun sa tanawin, ang ganda, ang linaw.
> 
>  
> 
> Sana kasama kita.. isip ni Baekhyun na mabilis niyang binura..
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> Pagkatapos maligo sa nakakabighaning dagat, umahon na ang dalawa at umupo sa buhangin.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ang ganda pala dito noh?” pagbabasag ni Baekhyun sa katahimikan.
> 
>  
> 
> “nakakatawa nga.. takot ako sa dagat dati eh,” dagdag nito.
> 
>  
> 
> “Talaga? Takot ako sa matataas na lugar., kasi di mo masisiguro kung saan ka babagsak, Ikaw? Bakit ka takot sa dagat?” pagbabahagi naman ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Dati, ang nasa isip ko, di pa lumagpas sa 10% ang nagdidiskubri ng mga tao tungkol sa dagat, pag naliligo ka, hindi mo alam kung ano ang nasa ilalim
> 
> mo..” ani Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Natahimik naman si Chanyeol, nilingon niya ito at tila pa inaaral pa ang kanyang mga sinabi...
> 
>  
> 
> “Tara na nga,” yaya ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Aaminin niya, di siya sanay mag open up, lalo na pag hindi ito si Jongdae, o siya...
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Pagkatapos ng adventure ay napagdesisiyunan na nilang umuwi
> 
>  
> 
> Habang nasa sasakyan ay may tumawag kaw Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello?.... oh.... sige... saan tayo magkikita?... Ok...”
> 
>  
> 
> “Baekhyun, pwede bang mag stop by tayo saglit sa bahay? May kukunin lang ako..”
> 
>  
> 
> Tumango naman si Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Pumasok na sila sa loob ay lumibot ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa bahay ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry kung madumi.. di na ako nakapag general cleaning eh... pero upo ka muna, pasensya rin sa mga bagay na nakatambak sa lamesa...”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ok lang...”
> 
>  
> 
> Umupo si Baekhyun habang hinihintay si Chanyeol.. nakita niyang may isang malaking kahon sa lamesa pero ang kumuha ng attention niya ay ang mga picture frame, puro ito litrato ni Chanyeol and mga taong hula ni Baekhyun ay ang pamilya ni Chanyeol...
> 
>  
> 
> Nung tumayo ito nabangga niya ang kahon ay biglang nahulog..
> 
>  
> 
> Pinulot niya ito lahat at may nakapang disc...
> 
>  
> 
> “To B”
> 
>  
> 
> Sino kaya si B? Jowa niya kaya? Kaibigan? Sino si B?
> 
>  
> 
> Syempre, bilang isang taong nieerespeto ang privacy, di niya ito bunuksan o sinaliksik man lang, pero nung ipapasok niya na sana ulit iyon sa kahon ay may nakita siyang neon orange na papel, na may nakasulat “have a happy day ahead!” ang ganda pala ng sulat kamay niya... parang..
> 
>  
> 
> “Let’s g—“
> 
>  
> 
> Umupo agad si Baekhyun ng matuwid..
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry, aksidente kong nahulog yung kahon kaya inayos ko, wala naman akong binuksan o ano, pasensya na,”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ok lang... pumunta na tayo?” ani Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> Bago paandarin ang sasakyan, humugot ng market si Chanyeol at nagsulat sa kalaunay hinugot din niyang sticky notes sa kanyang bag na dala,
> 
>  
> 
> Ang sulat ito; “meeting tomorrow @ 2” ay idinikit sa espasyong malapit sa kanyang manibela,
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry, habit ko na kasing itake note ang gagawin ko kasi paminsan nakakalimutan ko,” ani Chanyeol noong naobserbahan nito si Baekhyun na nakatitig sakanya,
> 
>  
> 
> “Baekhyun..?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry, may naalala lang ako,” aniya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Baekhyun??” mas nagaalalang tono ni Chanyeol
> 
>  
> 
> Natakot naman si Baekhyun kung bakit biglang nagiba ang tono nito pero napagtanto niya kung bakit noong naramdaman niyang may pumapatak na luha mula sa mata niya..
> 
>  
> 
> “Sht.. sorry..” nasabi lamang ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s fine, if something’s bothering you, pwede mo naman sabihin..” sabi ni Chanyeol sakanya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Di ako sanay na mag bukas ng saloobin lalo na sa taong bago ko palang kakilala, pero sa nakalipas na mga araw, sa tingin ko ay pwede ko namang sabihin sayo...
> 
>  
> 
> Noong college ako, si jongdae, yung coworker Ko ngayon lang ang kakilala ko, pero may nagiiwan ng mga sulat ay regalo sakin, mula sa entrance, sa locker ko, sa classroom kahit sa cafeteria, tapos nakilala ko sino iyon, si Lay pala, at dun nagsimula, pero di ko makakalimutan ang partikular na araw na iyon, nung bigla siyang nawala, di ko alam kung bakit, papaano, tapos isang linggo pagkatapos ng pagkawala niya, pinuntahan ako ng nanay niya para sabihin na Wala na siya.. at parang nagbago na lahat pagkatapos nun...”
> 
>  
> 
> Natahimik si Chanyeol na tila pa prinoprosesa pa ang mga nangyari...
> 
>  
> 
> “S-sorry..” sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang mga luha..
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s fine, I understand, let it all out, ok lang..”
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> Pagkatapos nung nangyaring iyon, tila bang mas naglapit si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa isa’t-isa..
> 
>  
> 
> Nasa mall sila ngayon,
> 
>  
> 
> “Ako na ang oorder, malapit na rin kasi ang uwi ko, ako naman ang taya ngayon,” ani Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Habang naglilinya sa counter si Baekhyun ay may tumawag kay Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> Si jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> : Chanyeol, kamusta si Baekhyun?
> 
>  
> 
> [Ok naman siya, nasabi niya sakin yung tungkol kay Lay, bakit di niyo sinabi sakanya?]
> 
>  
> 
> : Sinabi niya sayo? Sa lahat ng kakilala niya, samin lang ni junmyeon at sa pamilya niya siya nag oopen up,
> 
>  
> 
> [Jongdae, simula pa naman noon di ko na talaga kayang pigilan, uuwi na siya bukas, gusto ko na sabihin sakanya]
> 
>  
> 
> : Sabihin mo na! Ilang taon kang nawala pero di ka parin nagbago, say it before its too late
> 
>  
> 
> [Mamaya jongdae, sasabihin ko na lahat kay Baekhyun pati yung tungkol kay Lay..]
> 
>  
> 
> Pinatay na nito ang telepono
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Anong sasabihin mo sakin?”
> 
> “Bakit kausap mo si Jongdae?”
> 
> “Bakit mo kilala si Jongdae?”
> 
> “May tinatago ba kayo? Ha??”
> 
> Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun
> 
>  
> 
> “Baekhyun... hindi dapat ito ang tamang panahon, di Dapat ganito..”
> 
>  
> 
> “Kapag hindi ko pa narining ang usapan niyo ni Jongdae di ko pa malalaman? Ganitong paraan ko pa talaga nalaman?”
> 
>  
> 
> Bago pa man makasalita si Chanyeol ay tumakbo na palabas si Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Agad naman tinawagan ni Chanyeol si Jongdae
> 
>  
> 
> : Oh? Bakit?
> 
>  
> 
> [narining ni Baekhyun ang usapan natin]
> 
>  
> 
> : Patay, asan na siya?
> 
>  
> 
> [umalis na, tawagan mo..]
> 
>  
> 
> : Sige
> 
>  
> 
> Pag dating ni Baekhyun sa hotel room ay agad itong humiga..
> 
>  
> 
> Prinoproseso pa nito ang lahat ng nangyari at habang ginagawa niya iyon ang tumawag si Jongdae
> 
>  
> 
> Ngunit di niya ito sinagot, siguro alam na ni Jongdae ang nangyari kaya ito tumawag mgunit di pa handa si Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Nasa gitna siya ng gusto niyang malaman lahat at di pa siya handa..
> 
>  
> 
> Bukas na ang uwi niya at babalik na siya sa dati niyang gawain, at least madidistract na siya sa mga iniisip niyang problema..
> 
>  
> 
> Nag ring nanaman ang kanyang telepono nungit di parin niya ito sinasagot
> 
>  
> 
> Nakaupo parin si Chanyeol kung saan sila kanina ni Baekhyun
> 
>  
> 
> : Chanyeol, di parin sumasagot, binababaan ako ng telepono
> 
>  
> 
> [Shoot, ano na ang gagawin ko??? Di ko pa nga nasabi sakanya ang nararamdaman ko pero galit na agad siya sakin]
> 
>  
> 
> : Yung kahon.. ibigay mo na!
> 
>  
> 
> [Di ba siya magagalit pa lalo?]
> 
>  
> 
> : think of it, wala nang mawawala, might as well ibigay nalang yung pinaghirapan mo sa mga nakalipas na taon.. bukas ang uwi niya, kaya ibigay mo na sakanya asap.
> 
>  
> 
> Agad naman ito bumalik sa bahay inayos ang kahon at ipinasok ito sa sasakyan, naalala niya nung nakita niyang bukas ang kahon sa Harap ni Baekhyun na ikinakaba niya ng todo, buti naman di pa nito nakita
> 
>  
> 
> Dapat makakaramdam siya ng excitement pero bakit sobra sobrang takot ang nararamdaman niya?
> 
>  
> 
> Agad siyang pumunta sa hotel room ni Baekhyun
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> Tumawag ng room service si Baekhyun at may kumatok na sa pintuan
> 
>  
> 
> “Baekhyun..” akala niya room service, bakit Andito to?
> 
>  
> 
> “Bakit ka nandito?” tanong ni Baekhyun
> 
>  
> 
> “Alam kong madami kang tanong sa isip pero ayaw mo akong makita kaya ibibigay ko nalang to sayo bago ka umuwi, kahit si Lay Dapat ay ibibigay yan sayo pero natambak na lamang sa bahay ko..”
> 
>  
> 
> Di umimik si Baekhyun, imbes ay tumingin lamang ito ng malamig patuong kay Chanyeol
> 
>  
> 
> Kinuha niya na lamang ang kahon na hinihintay ni Chanyeol na tanggapin ito
> 
>  
> 
> “May kailangan ka pa ba? Pwede ka na umalis,” malamig na banggit ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yun lang, and always have a nice day,” sabi ni Chanyeol bago ito tumalikod ay dumretsyo na papalayo.
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> At hanggang sa airport ay ni anino ni Chanyeol ay di nakita ni Baekhyun na tila ba nangbigay ng panibagong pakiramdam sakanya na di niya masabi..
> 
>  
> 
> Pagdating sa Manila ay ang text si Junmyeon kay Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “So you’re back, you’re expected to come in tomorrow, have a day off the rest of the day today, and be ready for a meeting at 1pm tomorrow,” text ni Junmyeon.
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> Naghanda na si Baekhyun para sa meeting..
> 
>  
> 
> Pagpasok sa meeting room ay imbes na maraming tao ay nakita niya lamang si Junmyeon at Jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alam ko marami kang tanong at alam kong galit ka sakin pero pwede bang umupo ka muna?” pangunguna ni jongdae sakanya
> 
>  
> 
> “Alam mo rin to Junmyeon?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Di niya alam ang nararamdaman niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Magkakaibigan kami lahat noon pa, pasensya na Baekhyun,” nakakagulat talaga.. di niya alam..
> 
>  
> 
> “May naibigay ba siyang kahon sayo?” Tanong ni Jongdae
> 
>  
> 
> “Meron bakit?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sasabihin namin sayo lahat ng nangyari pero sa pagitan lang natin..” ani Junmyeon.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bumalik mula South Korea si Chanyeol pagkatapos siyang dalhin nito ng kanyang ama ng tatlong taon. Pagbalik niya dito ay sinabihan niya akong bigyan ka ng leave which I gladly offered to do so, pero he said na I should basically force you, sigurado daw siya na sa zamboanga ka pupunta,”
> 
>  
> 
> Nabanggit kasi ni Lay sakanya na gusto niyang pumunta sa zamboanga upang masagot ang mga katanungan... pero hanggang dun lang ang nasabi sakanya...
> 
>  
> 
> Alam rin ito ni Chanyeol?
> 
>  
> 
> “Yung kahon, nakuha mo ba?”
> 
>  
> 
> “A-andun sa bahay.. di ko pa binubuksan..” sagot ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> “Buksan mo na at lahat ng tanong sa isipan mo ay masasagot nun,”
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> Pagkauwi ni Baekhyun sa bahay ay umupo ito kaharap ng kahon...
> 
>  
> 
> Handa na nga ba siya?
> 
>  
> 
> Ano ang kinalaman ni Chanyeol at Lay sa isa’t-isa?
> 
>  
> 
> Pag bukas niya nito ay nakita niya ang letrang nahulog sa bahay ni Chanyeol
> 
>  
> 
> To B..
> 
>  
> 
> Binuksan niya ito
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey_ B! Saw you kanina nakatambay sa stairs with jongdae! I wasn’t eavesdropping pero I heard na may quiz daw kayo? I know you’ll do great! Fighting!
> 
>  
> 
> _Always_ _have_ _a_ _nice_ _day_!
> 
>  
> 
> Eto yung palaging katapusan ng mga sulat ni Lay sakanya eh! Bakit ito nandito?
> 
>  
> 
> Pinakialaman niya ba to???
> 
>  
> 
> Madami pa siyang nakuha ng mga sulat ngunit ang kumuha ng kanyang atensyon at ang usb..
> 
>  
> 
> Nakalagay ang buwan at taon noong biglang nawala si Lay..
> 
>  
> 
> Agad niyang kinuha ang kanyang laptop upang makita ang laman nito.
> 
>  
> 
> Pagbukas niya’y isang video lamang ang laman kaya binuksan niya ito
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ **Hey**_ B!
> 
>  
> 
> Sa mga oras na pinapanood mo to siguro wala na ako..
> 
>  
> 
> And siguro nakapunta ka na rin sa Zamboanga, nakilala mo na ba si Chanyeol?
> 
>  
> 
> Ang bait niya eh noh?
> 
>  
> 
> At ang ganda rin ng zamboanga diba?
> 
>  
> 
> Naalala kong nabanggit ko sayo na gusto ko pumunta sa zamboanga upang masagot ang mga katanungan.. at kung di ko man napagtagumpayan iyon, sana nasagot ang mga katanungan mo..
> 
>  
> 
> Pasensya na at bigla akong nawala, ayoko kasing makita kang nasasaktan habang nakakabit saakin ang mga tubo para lang mabuhay ako, alam kong mababaw iyon and it was selfish but I wouldn’t want to risk it.. sorry..
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I left you hanging.. pero to be frank, kahit naman mawala ako, andyan si Chanyeol,
> 
>  
> 
> Siya, siya ang unang nagmahal sayo..
> 
>  
> 
> Naalala mo ba yung mga notes? Mga sulat? Si Chanyeol yan lahat,
> 
>  
> 
> Naging sakim rin ako dahil noong umalis siya ng bansa ako ang nagpakita noong sinabi mong gusto mo nang makikilala sino ang sumusulat sayo ng mga sulat..
> 
>  
> 
> At ang pangako ko kay Chanyeol na pagdating niya ay sasabihin ko na ang totoo.. di ko nagawa.. dahil nahulog na rin ako sayo.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for deceiving you this whole time pero believe me, I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> kung makita mo man to.. Wala na ako for sure this time kasi na kay Chanyeol naman itong file na to.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry again dahil di ako nakapagpaalam ng maayos sayo.
> 
>  
> 
> I love you. Thank _**you**_.”
> 
>  
> 
> And then the video stops. Pero di parin tumigil sa pag agos ang mga luha niya.
> 
>  
> 
> Chanyeol? All this time?
> 
>  
> 
> Bakit ang hirap iproseso lahat ng sinabi ni Lay sa video.
> 
>  
> 
> Tinignan niya pa kung anong meron sa loob.
> 
>  
> 
> Madami pang letters at ang mga iba ay ang mga binigay sakanya noon.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey_ B! Ngayon ang flight namin papuntang Korea, I would indeed miss you kahit di mo pa ako kilala.. haha, but nonetheless, I’ll be back!
> 
>  
> 
> _Always_ _have_ a _nice_ _day_!
> 
>  
> 
> Eto ata ang mga sulat na hindi nakarating sakanya dahil nakilala niya na si Lay.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey_ B! Pauwi na ako, I know you’re happy with Lay, and I’m happy that you’re happy, I like seeing your smile.
> 
>  
> 
> _Always_ _have_ _a_ _nice_ _day_!
> 
>  
> 
> Kahit noong sila na ni Lay.. di ito tumigil sa pagsulat? Biglang sumakit ang puso ni Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Noong sinabi ni Lay na masasagot ang mga tanong nito, ito pala ang ibig sabihin.
> 
>  
> 
> Chanyeol.. bakit tinago mo? Bakit di mo sinabi?
> 
>  
> 
> Naiiyak parin si Baekhyun
> 
>  
> 
> at sa mga sulat na nagkalat sa sahig mayroon siyang nakita na isa pang di niya nababasa
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey_ B! Visited your office, sabi nila you don’t even rest, and you always drown yourself in work, kaya siguro di mo napapansin yung mga iniiwan ni jongdae na sulat kaya tumigil nalang ako at imbes na matambak sa opisina ni JD, ipinasauli ko nalang.. at dahil daw sa nangyari kay Lay, di ka na masyadong ngumingiti. I would do anything just to see your smile again.. hope you always be happy.
> 
>  
> 
> _Always_ _have_ _a_ _nice_ _day_!
> 
>  
> 
> Pumunta siya sa office?
> 
>  
> 
> Paglingon niya, nakita niya ang mga papeles... he was so drown from work that time, di niya napansin.. he felt so guilty...
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> “Ano kaya ang nararamdaman ni Baek ngayon? Napanood niya na kaya?” biglang tanong ni Jongdae kay Junmyeon.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know JD...” sagot naman nito ay napabuntong hininga..
> 
>  
> 
> Biglang nagring ang cellphone ni Junmyeon at agad nanaman niyang sinagot.
> 
>  
> 
> Pagkatapos ibaba ang tawag tinignan niya si Jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> “It was Baekhyun, he was asking for a one week off..”
> 
>  
> 
> “Bakit daw?”
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s returning to Zamboanga.. tawagan mo si Chanyeol!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Di sumasagot, kahapon pa,” JD’s answer made them worry. Di naman ganito si Chanyeol. Bakit di siya nagpaparamdam?
> 
>  
> 
> —-
> 
>  
> 
> Di pinansin ni Baekhyun ang pagod ay pagkatungtong sa zamboanga ay agad na hinanap si Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> Pumara siya ng tricy at parang coincidence, ang napara niya ay yung una niyang nasakyan noong pagdating niya dito noon.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, ser! Ikaw po pala, mukhang kakabalik niyo lang dito ah!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah, eh, oo.. may pupuntahan kasi ako,” sagot nito.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sige po, sakay na kayo!” sagot niya.
> 
>  
> 
> Dahil nakapunta na siya dati sa bahay ni Chanyeol ay madali naman nilang nahanap.
> 
>  
> 
> Kumatok siya sa gate at isang lalaking di niya kilala ang nagbukas.
> 
>  
> 
> “B-baekhyun?” tanong nito.
> 
>  
> 
> “Kilala mo ako?” tanong naman niya. Pareho silang gulat.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ikaw yung palaging binabanggit ni Chanyeol, ako si Sehun, kasama niya dito sa bahay..”
> 
>  
> 
> “Asan siya?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Kaninang umaga pa siya wala, ewan ko kung nasan, di rin tumatawag..” sagot naman niya.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah.. Sige salamat,”
> 
>  
> 
> dahil sa sagot ni Sehun ay agad niyang tinawagan si Jongdae.
> 
>  
> 
> At Padang sagot rin ni Sehun, dalawang araw na raw di nagpaparamdam sakanila ni Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ser, nahanap niyo na po ba?” tanong ni manong driver.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mukhang mahirap hanapin ang taong ayaw magpahanap, eh,” sagot niya.
> 
>  
> 
> Natahimik naman ng sandali si manong driver.
> 
>  
> 
> “Saan ang punta mo ngayon ser?”
> 
>  
> 
> “May alam po ba kayo ng lugar na masarap ang simoy ng hangin?” biglang tanong nito.
> 
>  
> 
> “Meron po, sige, ihahatid ko po kayo doon,”
> 
>  
> 
> —-
> 
>  
> 
> Ibinaba siya sa lugar na nagngangalang Paseo Del Mar.
> 
>  
> 
> Mukhang kaunti ang tao.
> 
>  
> 
> Naglakad lakad siya dito, ang tanging naririnig ay ang malakas na pagdaan ng hangin at ang mga alon ng dagat.
> 
>  
> 
> Umupo siya sa upuan at pinagmasdan ang dagat.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, isang daang sorry, Chanyeol..
> 
>  
> 
> Dahil sa katahimikan napagtanto ni Baekhyun na kaya niya palang marinig at maalala si Lay. Siya naman ang nagpasaya sakanya. Sapat na ang mga alaala, mga masasayang alaala.
> 
>  
> 
> Nakakatawa nga dahil siya ang nagsabing maaring mahahanap ang sagot pero sakanya nahanap ni Baekhyun ang mga kasagutan sa lahat..
> 
>  
> 
> Nang dahil sakanya, napadpad siya dito sa zamboanga at nakilala si Chanyeol.. na nagbigay ulit sakanya ng rason upang ngumiti, at sumaya.
> 
>  
> 
> Salamat, Lay.
> 
>  
> 
> Oo napamahal siya kay Lay, pero ng dahil kay Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> Napamahal siya sa taong di niya nakilala,
> 
>  
> 
> Paano kaya kung si Chanyeol ang nagpakilala?
> 
>  
> 
> Baka hindi niya matututunan ito lahat.
> 
>  
> 
> Bakit ba siya natatakot noon na magmahal ulit? Maging masaya? Maranasan ulit ang mga alaala nila ni Lay..
> 
>  
> 
> Handa na siya, handa na siya ulit, at sana, kasama niya si Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> Sana.. sana.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumingin siya sa paligid at mukhang dumadami na ang tao..
> 
>  
> 
> Sige, maglaro tayo.. bilangin ang mga taong nakadamit ng itim.. pag umbot na ng sampu, aalis na ako,
> 
>  
> 
> Isa..
> 
> Dalawa..
> 
> Tatlo..
> 
> Apat..
> 
> Lima..
> 
> Anim..
> 
> Pito..
> 
> Walo..
> 
> Siyam...
> 
>  
> 
> Naghanap pa siya, bakit wala na?
> 
>  
> 
> Lumingon siya sa gilid ay may umupo na di kalayuan kung nasan siya
> 
>  
> 
> nakaitim! Sampu!
> 
>  
> 
> Aalis na sana siya pero lumingon ulit siya.. at nagsalita ang ikasampung nakaitim..
> 
>  
> 
> “Ang ganda ng panahon noh? Magandang magsimula ulit, panibagong mga alaala pero di nakakalimutan ang mga karanasan noon..” usap nito sa hangin at parang nabuhay ulit si Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Ang boses. Di niya makakalimutan ang boses na iyon.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bakit di tayo magsimula ulit? Yung hindi ka nahulog dahil sa mga ginawa ko, kundi dahil nakilala mo ako ng lubusan..”
> 
>  
> 
> Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun. Isang ngiting matagal niya ng hindi nagagawa. The genuine one.
> 
>  
> 
> Nilapitan niya ang nagsalita.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hi, I’m _Baekhyun_ , and you’re..?”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Chanyeol_. Nice to meet you,”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> SALAMAT NG MARAMI! NAKAKAOVERWHELM YUNG SUPPORT AS A FIRST TIMER SA PAGSAMA SA ISANG FICFEST!! SANA TANGKILIKIN NIYO RIN ANG MGA IBA PANG KWENTO! MUCHAS GRACIAS! — proud Zamboangueña!!!


End file.
